Heart of the Storm (Re-write)
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Fairy Tail took a large hit when it lost two of it's favorite mage's in less than a year. But now they're back and kicking. It's been three years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. Mainly Gray x OFC and Natsu x Lucy, Multi-pairing, full sumery inside, re-write of 'Heart of the Storm
1. Prologue

**Full Sumery-Fairy Tail took a large hit when it lost two of it's favorite mage's in less than a year. But now they're back and kicking. It's been three years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. What happens when this girl falls into the guild beaten and scarred? What was she doing all those years, and what do these new enemies want with the new couples of Fairy Tail? They must find where their heart's lay, or else the world as they know it shall crumble apart. Will their bonds as a family, friends, and lovers be enough? Why are sacrifices needed anyway? Why is this new girl so important? And is no one actually dead? Mainly Gray x OFC and Lucy x Natsu. Also other semi minor pairings include Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, Leon x Juvia, Mirajane x Freed, Happy x Carla, Alzack x Bisca, Romeo x Wendy, and Laxus x Cana. Pairings may change.**

 **I'M BACK BITCHES! It's summer and even though I have a lot going on, I have a lot of time to write. I'm hoping I can finish most of my stories before school starts again. Anyway, I needed to restart this story. I needed to start from scratch, thus this re-write! I hope it's better. Thank you all so much for staying with me. I love you all!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's not every day that you have to grab your baby brother and run from an abusive house when you are barely six years old. Yet that's what she had to do. Her father was a mad man, and her mother was dead. She killed herself when her husband drove her to insanity. After her death, things only got worse and worse. So she ran, from everything. And she took her brother with her. One day, when they were almost to a town, they were attacked by wizards their father had sent to bring them back. She fought, of course, defending her brother, but they snuck behind her. She used the magic she knew how to control and knocked all of them unconscious, pushing herself to the end of her abilities until she passed out. When she woke, she was in the company of a women named Ur. When she asked, she was told that she was brought here, away from the men, but when she got there, her younger brother was already gone and was most likely dead.

So she stayed, and trained her magic with the group. She met two young boys, Gray and Lyon. Lyon took a liking to her immediately and vowed to protect her, Gray did the same, but for slightly different reasons. She stayed with them for a year, but eventually realised that with her magic, she would just hold them back, so she left. She started training on her own and researching her unique magic, and eventually she went through the process that allowed her to mold her magic elements together, to become a true Storm Mage. When she was eight, she found her way to Mongolia and ran into Gray. They caught up on what had happened the past year, and they found the Fairy Tail guild together. She joined right away, while he joined only after the convincing by Makarov. Over the next four years, they met new members who joined, those being, Erza, Natsu, the Strauss family, and, of course, Happy.

Over those years, she worked her way into Laxus's heart, and he looked at her as a younger sister as well. When he made it to S-Class, she tackled him in a hug when he got back. And over the next year, he trained her so that she was able to become S-Class at the age of thirteen. The year after that, Erza became S-Class as well. The next year, Loke joined the guild and became close friends with her as well. Everyone grew to realise that they could be twins with how similar their thoughts were. The same year, Mira also became S-Class. Over this time, she had gone on S-Class missions with Laxus the most, Erza, and Mira. She decided it was time she finally tried to go on one by herself. She was fifteen when it was determined she had died on her mission. The guild gave up after a few months, but they had taken a massive hit. They were hit again the next year when Lisanna died as well.

Two years latter, Lucy joined Fairy Tail. After everything with Edolas happened, Lisanna came back, but that wasn't the only surprise they got that day.

 **~Mira~**

I was overjoyed to have M sister back, after thinking for so many that she had been dead. The guild was celebrating, all except for Gray who was were he usually was when there were parties now a days. At _her_ grave. She had been the light of the guild, she was so sweet and had been through so much, no one could help but love her. When she died, a piece of everyone died with her. But with Gray, everyone knew a huge part of him had disappeared. Lisanna had done her best to keep the guild going, but she left to, and everyone was left with huge holes in their hearts. When Lucy came, she was so similar to _her._ Of course, no one mentioned it. No one mentioned her name ever since the incident. They didn't want to set Gray off again. I was tending to the bar when the doors opened and a girl who looked about eighteen stumbled through the door before falling to the ground, gasping. Natsu rushed over to check her out when he yelled.

"Gramps! She's in serious condition!" I rushed over along with Wendy and the master. Lucy was shocked when Natsu sniffed, his eyes widening, before he picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary. The three of us quickly followed, when she was laid on the bed, Wendy started to treat her wounds. Natsu leaned down and whispered in the old man's ears, Makarov's eyes widened and as soon as Wendy had finished the basic treatment he ordered them to flip the girl over onto her stomach. Master hopped up onto the bed and lifted up her shirt, I gasped, covering my mouth when I saw the black and red outlined guild mark on her lower right back. Natsu came over and pulled me into a hug and we both started crying lightly.

"She back, Natsu...she finally back!" I cried "Both of them are back where they belong." The master came up and hugged us as well.

"The brat's finally came back to us…" He whispered.

"Um...if you don't mind me interrupting, can I ask what's going on?" Wendy asked quietly. Natsu pulled away from our group hug and pulled Wendy into a one armed hug and wiped his eyes with his free hand while facing the girl.

"Ten years ago, a girl joined this guild. And for the next seven we all got used to her and everyone loved her. She was a lot like Lucy in that way. Actually in many ways. She became S-Class when she was thirteen. Three years ago, she went on a solo S-Class mission. She never came back. She was declared dead by the Magic Council. But now? She's finally come back to us." Natsu said, a huge smile breaking out across his face.

"You mean, that's her?" Wendy asked. I nodded.

"Can you continue to heal her Wendy? Those injuries look pretty severe." I said quietly.

"Of course, she's a part of the guild. I'll do the best I can. But with that, I guess you guys should leave so that I can focus. I'll come find you guys when I'm done, please make sure no one else comes in here." The master nodded and we all walked outside. Lisanna quickly ran over and asked what was going on. I looked over to the master, asking for permission and he gave a nod. I motioned her over. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Amber's alive." She pulled away, eyes wide and teary.

"Really?" I nodded with a watery smile.

"We're all back together again, with a few additions of course."

"Are we going to tell Gray?" She asked suddenly. I shook my head with a slight smirk.

"I think he deserves to find out when she's all healed. Maybe in a few weeks we can host a welcome home party for the two of you, that would create the perfect situation for their reunion." Lisanna shook her head.

"You have a new ship, don't you." She stated, laughing.

"You saw how they were a few years ago! I've shipped them ever since the first day I saw them!" I said with no shame. Lisanna just shook her head and walked away laughing. I then turned to Natsu who had a huge smile on his face. I chuckled slightly before asking him. "Do you have any idea where should could stay until the party? I really want this to be a surprise for Gray. He needs it." I asked. He nodded.

"I'm sure Lucy could help."

"How about you bring her over to the bar? That way we can discuss this quietly." he quickly ran over and talked to Lucy and we met up at the bar. I fixed a chocolate strawberry milkshake and put it in front of Lucy and gave her a sweet look. "Hey, Lucy?" I asked. She gave me weird look before responding.

"Yes?" My face grew serious

"Well, and old friend of ours is healing, and we're having a welcome back party. But the thing is, her best friend doesn't know she's back, so we need a place to hide her for the 'big reveal' at the party. Do you think she could stay at your place? It shouldn't be long…" Lucy smiled

"Depends, who's the friend?" she asked

"Gray." Natsu said before I could.

"Well, I don't see the problem. I just need some people to make sure he doesn't break into my apartment." Natsu look down, a little sad.

"I don't think that'll be a problem…" he mumbled. Lucy gave me a questioning look. I sighed and told her the basics.

"The girl who stumbled in here today? Well her and Gray have known each other since they were six. But almost exactly three years ago she disappeared without a trace and the Magic Council decided to cut off the search and mark her as deceased. So every year around this time he goes on a mission for about a week in the area she supposedly died, hoping to find some trace. He left not that long ago." I finished

"Wow, they must be really close." Lucy said with wide eyes. I smiled at the memories.

"They both joined when they were eight, before I joined. But no one denies that they loved her in some way or another. Laxus considers her like a younger sister. She was close to everyone, and wanted everyone to be happy, even with her past, she never asked for anything in return. You two are a lot alike, you know. You both light up the guild with your smiles…" I said remembering how she always asked if everyone was okay.

"What happened to her in the past?" she asked curious. I gave a sad smile and started to tear up.

"Her mother died right after her younger brother was born...she was five. She lived in an abusive household, she could deal with it, but when her father started threatening her brother, she took him and ran. It wasn't even six months when they were attacked and he was killed…" I whispered. "Her father is a mad man, driven by the desire for power. And with Amber's specific talents, he wanted to utterly control her. And with her stumbling in here today with all those injuries, I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind it." I ended with a growl.

"She sounds amazing...to have been through so much yet still smile…" Lucy said with wide eyes. I nodded.

"She was sort of closed of when she first arrived, but Gray and many others she became close to cracked her shell and she couldn't help but smile." I look up at Lucy. "Thank you so much for helping, Lucy. It means a lot. To all of us." I smiled. She finished her drink and smiled.

"Anything for my family, and she's as much a part of it as any of you are." I leaned forward and hugged her. When I pulled away I was crying with joy. Then I heard Wendy come out and yell.

"Her injuries are healed as much as possible and she's awake!" She yelled. I locked eyes with Natsu and he grabbed Lucy and we all ran to where our friend was waiting. When I saw her sitting up I quickly ran forward and tackled her in a hug, crying. Natsu did the same thing, along with Master, who jumped in her lap.

 **~Lucy~**

She was beautiful, that was the first thing that ran through my mind when I saw her smile and heard her horse but soft voice. Her hair was slightly shorter than Mira's and the color of the color of the night sky. She looked towards me with her dark blue eye with a smile and a wave. And I finally realized why Gray's mark was the color it was. Her eyes were the same color as his guild mark. I walked over and softly introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Amber." She said softly. Our small group talk for a while before the master interrupted.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of catching up to do, but Amber. Do you want to go say hi to the rest of the guild?" He asked. She nodded and slowly stood up, swaying. Natsu grabbed her arm and helped her out into the hall. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was slightly jealous. I walked out to join them and Makarov cleared his throat rather loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Listen up, brats. I know it's been awhile since you've seen her, but don't all come rushing forward. Now, let me reintroduce, Amber." He said. Natsu helped her forward and her eyes lit up when she saw the guild. She smile and waved at everyone, who was in shock. The first one to come up and tackle her in a hug was Erza, who was slightly sobbing. When she pulled away she wiped her tears.

"How are you alive?" She asked? She had Natsu help her down the stairs and she sat at a both and the entire guild surrounded her, waiting for her response.

"I guess I should explain." She said with a sad smile. She took a deep breath before continuing. "As you know, three years ago I left on a solo S-Class mission." That shocked me, solo S-Class? Just how strong was she? " I completed the mission, but the way home didn't go as planned, but I guess you knew that. I was kidnapped and tortured by wizards who I'm assuming work for my father. They tried to break me. Make it so that I would do everything they said. At first, I was anything but obedient. I'm sure you could tell that from how beaten I was when I walked in here. After a while, I learned to shut my mouth. But they weren't happy with that for long. They sealed off my magic, but they slipped about a week ago. I tricked them into thinking I was starting to work under their control. And they released me, not my magic, but that was all I needed. I was able to fight my way out and I ran as far as I could before I collapsed. And then you know the rest of the story." She finished A few people asked questions, and she answered. But the master decided to send the two of us home so she could recover more of her strength.

 _ **~A Week Latter~**_

 **~Amber~**

Lucy was walking with me to the guild, both of us were dressed up for the party. I had on a dark blue dress that matched my eyes and it was uncover for most of the back, showing of my guild mark. I was wearing a hooded cloak so that if we ran into Gray, so he wouldn't know it was me. When we entered the guild, I met up with Lisanna, giving her another hug and then the party started as we walked with our arms hooked into the hall. Everyone cheered and the music started. I smiled and greeted more people before working my way over to the master. He knew what I was going to ask and he gestured to the guild memorial site, where my grave had been placed once the council had pronounced me dead. I had changed cloaks into a slightly lighter one, but something that would still keep me warm in the chilly night air. I walked through the site until I saw him, standing underneath the tree were my grave was. I walked closer, hugging my cloak around me and staying silent. I froze when I heard him crying softly. He had his hands in his pockets, leaving a gap between his arms and his body. I walked forward and wrapped my pale arms around his torso, resting my forehead between his shoulder blades and breathing in his scent that I knew so well.

"Who ever you are, I'm not in the mood. Please just leave." He said quietly. I smiled slightly before speaking.

"Not even for an old friend." I said in my soft voice. I felt him freeze and then he pulled out of my grasp to turn and face me with wide eyes I undid my cloak and let it fall to the ground and the spun so I was facing away from him. I pulled my hair over my shoulder so he could fully seen my back. My guild mark on my lower right back and an ice rose tattooed on my left shoulder blade. When I turned around to face him he leapt forward and pulled me into a hug that I gladly returned.

"You're alive…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain…" I said starting to cry slightly as I remembered what the guild had told me.

"Please don't ever leave me again..." He whispered. I pulled him tighter to me.

"I don't plan on it."


	2. Chapter 1-S-Class Exams

**Alright, so here's the next chapter, I know it's a little short, but I had no idea how to go into certain fights, so I summarized. Also, I wrote this chapter in third person, so I want to know which one you like better, third, or first. And finally, thank you to all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed last time, it means a lot! Now, with out further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **S-Class Exams**

It had been a few weeks since Amber had arrived and the guild seemed to glowing twice as much. Amber had finally regained her magic and it was determined that for now she would stay with Lucy until she could get her own place. The two girls walked into the guild and Amber was almost positive that Natsu would challenge her. He had been ordered to wait so she could heal, but that also gave her time to get her body completely into shape again. She was able to work out a little every day while she was chained, but not as much as she had wanted to. So when they walked into the guild, she was ready for Natsu's surprise attack. She had already started to charge her electric energy into her fist before they even entered.

As they walked through the doors she immediately tracked where Natsu was and sidestepped his punch, and as he stood up she launched an electric punch into his stomach and sent him flying across the guild. Lucy was pushed up against the wall holding the door with a scared look in her eyes and everyone else, excluding Natsu, looked shocked...until they burst out into applause. Amber pulled a dramatic bow before walking over to the bar to sit next to Gray. She ordered her usual chocolate shake from Mira before turning to Gray with a smile.

"So how are you this wonderful morning?" She asked

"Well, seeing you knock out Natsu with one punch pretty much shot it up about a hundred points. I see you haven't lost your touch." he said with a slight nudge. She let out a laugh.

It had taken Gray a few days to realize that his best friend was in fact alive and had actually been kidnapped. Everybody had been watching him to make sure he didn't have a repeat of when he found out Amber was supposedly dead. When he had left Ur, he didn't have much, and when he met up with Amber again, it seemed like he regained his life. But when Amber disappeared, to him, it seemed like the whole world shattered. And he couldn't take it.

He jumped off a cliff into the ocean and froze himself in a bubble. When he ran out of oxygen, he passed out, but Natsu was able to get to him in time and knock some sense into him by yelling that Amber wouldn't have wanted him to do that. He slowly got better, especially when Lucy showed up, but they had always been a large hole in his chest that no one could replace. But now she was back, and he couldn't be happier. Amber excused herself from Gray and walked away for a few minutes. When she didn't come back, everyone started to form a mass in front of the stage waiting for the big reveal.

Suddenly, the sheet came down and the master, Erza, Mira, Gildarts, and Amber appeared behind the sheet. The master cleared his throat before speaking to the guild to grab the bustling crowds attention.

"Since long ago it has been Fairy Tail's custom and now, THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE PARTICIPANTS IN THE S-CLASS WIZARD PROMOTION TRIAL!" Everyone let out a large cheer "The venue for this years trial is Tenrou Island, the holy land of our guild." The guild burst into murmurs before he continue again. "Strength...will...soul...I've been watching for each of these things this past year. There will be eight participants." The guild went silent before it was filled with cheers as each name was called.

"Mest Gryder, Levy Mcgarden, Freed Justine, Cana Alberona, Elfman, Juvia Luxor, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel. This time, only one will be selected to pass from among them, get into your best condition within one weeks time. There are some newbies here, so I'll explain the rules." Mira continued

"Within the preliminary period of one week, you eight are to select a partner." Eza took off from there

"There are two rules for partner selection: First, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second they cannot be an S-Class mage."

"The details of the exam will be revealed after arrival to Tenrou Island, but this time, Erza will attempt to block you all from proceeding." There were some yells before Mira continued.

"I'll also be a trouble maker this time." She said with a sweet smile. When they was more yelling, Gildarts introduced his part as well.

"Enough whining. This is a path that all S-Class mages have gone down." He stated. Amber took a step forward.

"I agree, if you cannot even remotely hold your ground against and S-Class mage then you have no right to join this elite group." She said with a slightly dark look. Natsu froze his dancing when he heard her speak. When he met her eyes she gave him a sickenly sweet smile, and he passed out, falling to the ground. Lucy gave a questioning look to Gray and motioned to say he'd explain in one second, when the master continued.

"The chosen eight will take their partners with them and gather at Hargeon Port one week from now. That is all!" Makarov finished. Slowly everyone dispersed and Amber left the guild while the others were discussing their partners. She walked through the streets until she got to Mongolia Park. She sat underneath one of the trees and watched as the sun began to set. Before to long, Gray showed up and silently sat down next to her.

"Congrats on finally making S-Class." she said with a smirk. He laughed.

"Thanks, but I'll never be able to compare to you. Like Gramps said, even back then he looked for strength, will, and soul. All of which you have had. All I have to say is that I hope Loke and I don't have to fight against you." He said with a laugh.

"Where is that perv anyway? I haven't seen him around." Amber said laughing with him.

"Long story short, he was a celestial spirit that was banned from returning. When Lucy found him she argued against the Spirit King and now he's one of her keys."

"Well I'm glad he didn't end up disappearing." Amber said smiling.

"You don't sound very surprised."

"That's because I'm not." She said turning and smiling at him. He stared at her shocked.

"You _knew_?!" He asked

"I knew for a while. I knew him before he joined Fairy Tail and while he was still a spirit back then. I met Blue Pegasus and the person who he was contacted to had a soft spot for me, so he helped me learn to control my magic and he took care of me. I eventually left again because I heard that fairy tail excepted young mages, so I joined. And then when he showed up at the girl again, he told me what happened and we continued to take care of each other." She looked back at Gray when she was done and burst out laughing when she say his jaw hanging open. She stood up and patted him on the head. "It's okay, Gray. I'm going to head back to Lucy's. I'll see you tomorrow, Ice boy." before he could fully come back to his senses to chase her for screwing with him, she was already running outside the park. He slowly stood up and shook his head laughing.

"You never change, do you, thunder princess?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk away when he realized he was missing his shirt. When he looked around and found nothing, he burst into another set of laughs. "Just like old time, eh?" He shook his head again and walked back to his house, laughing to himself all the way.

In the other direction, Amber was laughing while holding a white button up shirt and a light weight black t-shirt. When she entered Lucy's apartment, she saw Lucy hugging Cana and Cana crying. Amber quickly rushed over and made it into a group hug. When everyone pulled away, Amber asked.

"It's about Gildarts, right?" Cana nodded her head silently. Amber gave a small smile and started braiding a small piece of her hair. "This will be your year, Cana. I can feel it." she smiled. After a while of talking and everything was calm, Amber turned towards Lucy.

"Do you think it would be alright if I talked to Loke for a bit?" She asked. Before Lucy could even agree, said lion spirit appeared and tackled Amber in a hug.

"Amber-chan~!" He yelled. Amber let out a surprising loud laughed and hugged him back.

"It's been eleven years since I first saw you, and you still haven't aged a day." She said pulling away with a smile.

"Well you know how we roll. I'm sorry about what your father put you through...again." He said with a slight frown. Amber gave another hug.

"I'm back with my family again. That's all that matters."

The group continued to talk for a while before Loke left, and shortly after that, the three went to sleep.

The week passed quickly, and the participants were boarding the boat. Meanwhile, on the island, there was one more tunnel added than originally planned. Amber sat inside, waiting for someone to come, but no one did. They were lucky. Erza came to find her at some point and they all met at the camp. And then things went to hell.

The island was being overrun by outsiders, the member were being beaten, they were helpless. It was only as the sun was rising the next day, did the battle end. Laxus and the guild members met up, and he was happy to see both Lisanna and Amber alive and kicking and he pulled both of them into tight hugs. But then things got even worse. Acnologia appeared, and the group tried to fight, but it was pointless. As the dragon charged up it's breath attack, the mage's held hand in a circle. Amber stood between Gray and Lucy, and as the dragon let out it's roar, she gripped Gray's hand tighter. And as the attack hit, both of them wished they could have spent more time together.


	3. Chapter 2-The Return and Life

**Sorry this took so long, it was a busy week. I was going to update last night, but the site wasn't working for me, but anyway, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Return and Life**

It was seven years later and the guild was having a normal day. Romeo was depressed, Twilight Ogre showed up for money, they wreaked havoc and left, but little did Fairy Tail know, this day would be the best day the guild had ever had since they disappeared seven years ago. When Blue Pegasus showed up and told them about the Island, they hurried out to the ocean to see if there was any trace of their friends.

They were overjoyed to find their friends on the island, and when the group returned, they stopped Twilight Ogre's harassment against their nakama. And when Makarov decided to pay them a visit, Mira, Erza, and Amber were all too eager to come along.

"Seven years worth...of damage to furniture in our guild from members rampaging..." Erza said behind her hair.

"Constant harassment to our members…" Amber said with a blank face.

"We need to pay all of that back to you." Mira said in a sweet voice.

"Seven years worth...of tears cried from the pain felt from these children…" Makarov said growing. He hit his head against the masters and continued. "Hey child, here's what we owe to war." Erza equipped one of her armors, Mira activated her Satan Soul, and Amber started swirling her magic around her arm. And with that they beat the crap out of the jack asses.

The next couple of days were spent catching up with each other and Lamia Scale visited multiple times, and it wasn't much of a surprise when Lyon and Juvia started to date, yet with all of their visits, Amber never ran into any of them. But either way, things soon went to hell though. Natsu challenged Amber to fight against Laxus. The entire guild was betting, excited to see how the fight would turn out between the two S-Class mages

They were at the edge of the town, surrounded by the guild and many people from town had gathered around to watch. Amber and Laxus faced each other, taking their battle stances. Amber began swirling her magic around her left arm and Laxus began charging his magic until Amber caught the image of Romeo out of the corner of her eye. Except, she didn't see Romeo. Her mind saw a child with black hair and red eyes.

Her magic cut off and she turned towards him, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She fell to the ground, holding her mouth and slowly curled into a ball, repeating a name over and over. Laxus ran forward and crouched next to her gently holding her shoulder.

"Amber?" He asked quietly. She shook her head. Laxus motioned for Gray and Romeo to come over.

"Amber?" Romeo asked quickly. She froze and slowly looked up with a tear stained face. When she looked into his eyes, she gave a sad smile and slowly lifted up her hand to hold his cheek, she gave a mixture of a sob and a laugh. "You're alive!" she cried pulling him into a hug. He body suddenly locked and she jumped away, no one could see what she saw through her eyes. She saw blood everywhere, blood from her enemies, and blood covering her brother, who she saw instead of Romeo.

With what everyone else was seeing, she was looking around, and everyone could sense her magic spiking out of control.

"Make sure that the citizens are protected!" Laxus yelled at the guild then he turned to Mira. "Come and help me. I need your help to put her to sleep." She gave a nod and followed Laxus as he slowly walked towards Amber and Romeo, who hadn't moved an inch. When Laxus reached Romeo, he lightly pushed him behind him, facing one of his best friends. Before she could move after she stood up he jumped forward and pulled her into a hug. He yelled at Mira to come over when she started to struggle. She ran over and quickly cast a sleeping spell on Amber. As she started to blackout and fall over, Laxus caught her and easily heard her mutter a name he had never heard he speak before.

"Ryos…"

 **())~~~~%~~~~ O ~~~~%~~~~(()**

Back at the guild, everyone was sitting quietly, thinking about what had just occurred. Laxus had asked around, and no one had ever heard of a 'Ryos'. The one to break the silence was Romeo, who had been in a shocked silence ever since Amber had called him her brother.

"What happened to Amber before she came here?" He asked quietly. He was three when she disappeared from the guild, no one had ever told him. Gray was the one to speak up.

"Her father was a bastard. As you know, Amber's magic is extremely different from other peoples. It's a mixture of multiple kinds. Her dad wanted to use that to his advantage and gain power. She just followed what he wanted her to do, he beat her, but all she wanted was for her brother to be safe. When he hit her brother, she snapped and attacked him, giving him what could have fatal hit, and ran with her brother. After a while, she found out he was still alive when he sent a small force to find her and bring her back. She fought them all, she was so focussed on killing them all, that she accidently hit her brother with a spell. When she saw him, he was covered in blood, but when she tried to go to him, more people blocked her way...by the time she got to where he was, he was gone...After she realized that, she figure he was dead. And her magic burst out and destroyed the rest of the area, along with everyone there except for her. We both joined the guild at the same time, but she disappeared while on a mission seven years later. and then you remember when she came back. She used to have flashbacks all the time, but she got over them. When she was taken, they must have started again." Gray ended with taking a drink and walking to the infirmary to check on Amber.

When he walked in, She was resting against her pillows, looking down at her entwined hands. After a few minutes of him leaning against the wall next to the door, she spoke.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She asked quietly. Gray sighed and walked over, sitting down on the side of her bed and grabbing one of her hands in his.

"Not this time. You just scared Romeo a bit, that's all. I explained your past to him and he understood…" He said quietly. She leaned back, tears starting to fall.

"Thank god it wasn't worse…" She whispered. Gray pulled her into a hug.

"What happened to your brother wasn't your fault. You were young and you were never taught how to control your magic. You were protecting yourself and your brother, things just got out of hand." He said softly into her hair.

"I killed my brother, Gray! Nothing can change that." She cried

"I know...I know…" he stated quietly.

Time passed, and the guild was informed about the Grand Magic games. Amber left to train along with a few others while the rest of the group trained together. The few months passed and the team was decided. And finally they had arrived in Crocus. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Gray were greeted by most of the guild, including Amber. She had recovered from her episode almost completely, and she was back to the way she was before she was taken from the guild. Amber joined the small group and Erza left to check out where they were staying, and they wandered around the town. Juvia joined the group as well, but right after Lyon popped up, wanting to take his girlfriend on a date. Before many words could be spoken, Amber had tackled the Lamia Scale mage to the ground in a hug.

"LYON!" she screamed while laughing. Said mage let out, though he denied it, a girly scream as he hit the ground. When he looked up and saw who it was, he grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks, and turning her head, inspecting her face. When he settled on her eyes, his face softened in a small smile.

"Those eyes, I could never forget those eyes." he said softly. After a second he let out a laugh. "Both Gray and I had our guild marks be the color of your eyes, you know? Although for me, it was in remembrance." He pulled her down to his chest, shaking a little. "I never heard about you coming back….I thought you were dead for ten years Amber…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered back. In the upright universe, Juvia shuffled slightly over to Gray and leaned over to speak quietly.

"Are Amber-sama and Lyon lovers?" She asked confused. Gray chuckled a little and patted her head.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Lyon had helped Amber stand up after both of them sat up and the pair were looking confused at Gray as he was still laughing, or more like failing to hold it in. Juvia on the other hand looked somewhat hurt. Lyon quickly rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry! I just got carried away." He said trying to stop her from crying, as that would result in a flood.

"What is Lyon's relationship with Amber-sama?" She asked quietly, shaking slightly. Lyon laughed slightly before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. When he pulled away he had a reassuring smile.

"When Gray and I were younger, we trained together. And for a while Amber was there with us. The two of us grew close and she considered me as an older brother while I considered her a younger sister. We made a promise when we were younger that when she got married I would walk her down the aisle. She could never take me from you, Juvia." he said pulling her close. When he pulled away, Juvia turned to Amber and bowed.

"Juvia is sorry for misunderstanding the situation, Amber-chan." Amber walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"The only thing I could be angry at you for is not telling me you were dating someone, least of all my brother. But since you are together it means I have to consider you my sister now." She said pulling away with a wink. Suddenly Natsu yelled out something about a fight and took off. Lucy followed, mumbling something about why she bothered putting up with him, and the rest quickly followed. The came to an open space where there were many people unconscious on the ground and two people standing in the middle, the blond one with his foot on someones head.

"Still want more?" He asked the group with a smirk. Just than Natsu fell forward, asking about Sabertooth, and two names began to circle around the crowd, but one struck Amber to her core. She couldn't really see the two, so she tried to maneuver through the crowd to get to the small group were a fight was starting to break out. Amber finally pushed through the crowd and stumbled forward. When she looked up she was met with black hair and red eyes stared into dark blue as dark blue stared into red and she froze completely, eyes wide. His eyes narrowed for a second, but they widened when she finally forced herself to speak.

"R-ryos?" She asked quietly. Without breaking eye contact he spoke to his partner who was staring at the two confused.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." before he grabbed Amber's wrist and used his shadows to teleport away. The sun was beginning to set as Rogue caged her against the wall with his arms as he glared at her. "How do you know that name." He growled. Unfazed, Amber reached up and held his face.

"Is it really you?" She asked quietly. He was slightly taken aback before he asked his question again. Slightly shaking, she nodded her head, holding her hands close and looking down. "You...you may not remember...but let me show you something that may explain…" She said, barely audible. Rogue back up slightly and she help out one of her hands, palm up. A little snowstorm formed on her palm and it soon began spinning, lightning lighting up the snow crystal in a beautiful light show. Rogue looked at her shocked as the little storm stopped and disappeared "You were always fascinated with snow when you were little...I guess I can't call you my younger brother anymore, you're physically a year older than me now…" she whispered, staring into his eyes with tears.

"A-amber?" he stuttered, remembering the vague image of a girl showing him snow as a child. She nodded and ran forward to hug him. He caught her in his arms, pulling her close. He easily stood a head taller than her.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed into his shoulder "I thought I had killed you." The memory of that day flowed back to him. He remembered her protecting him from all those people, and blood being everywhere. He remember how, despite her efforts, blood had ended up all over him. She had never hit him with one of her spells, he just could move out of the blood splash zone fast enough. He remembered running as far as he possibly could at his age from the carnage and away from the men when he was picked up by a dragon, a dragon that later became his father. Rogue pulled his sister closer, hugging her tight, imagining how much guilt must have filled her when she thought she had killed her own brother.

"You never hit me with your attacks…" he said after a few minutes. She froze slightly.

"But...you were covered in blood." She said quietly.

"It wasn't mine. It's a little hazy, but I remember you fighting incredibly hard to stop them from getting to me. Your attacks were powerful and that ended up sending their blood onto me." He stated quietly. Amber wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him closer.

"I'm glad you're back…" she whispered. The two sat on a box in the alley and talked for a while, explaining what had happened over the past seventeen years. When she told him about her becoming the youngest S-Class mage at thirteen, he was shocked, proud, and afraid, all at the same time. As the night continued, they decided it would be best if they headed back to their respective guilds, as Midnight was approaching fast. The hugged each other once again and before they went their separate ways, Rogue grabbed her wrist, giving her a serious look.

"Amber, you can't tell anyone about our relationship. If my guild were to find out, they would hurt you to make sure I stayed in check. They are not touchy feely and they don't tolerate weakness. I'll have to tell Sting because he'll notice the similarity in our scents, but we're close, he would tell anyone." Amber gave a sad smile.

"But if Fairy Tail wins the games, we make it open." He laughed slightly, nodding.

"And if Sabertooth wins, you have to join our guild, deal?" He asked.

"Deal."

Amber headed back to the lodgings and met up with Laxus, Mira, 'Mystogan', and Gajeel. And as the clock struck twelve, the group of five headed into the sky labyrinth. Let the Grand Magic Games begin.


	4. Chapter 3-Day 1 of the Games, Begin!

**I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love you guys! ^.^**

 **As always, please read, favorite, follow, and review! It makes me happy to know you guys love my work!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Day 1 of the Games, Begin!**

For Amber and her teammates Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, and Jellal/Mystogan, the preliminaries went quickly and painlessly. Anyone they did run into was easily dealt with and their path through the maze was quick. The only thing that Amber had to deal with was Laxus's constant teases about her and Gray, which Gajeel latched onto as well and Mira? Well let's just say she started planning out their entire future, as well as what the babies would look like. The morning after the preliminaries, when the teams were being announced, the first team of Fairy Tail was shocked to see the strongest mages of the guild come out at second place. When Amber made eye contact with Gray, she winked, making him blush slightly. She walked up and held out her hand, and he grabbed it in a handshake.

"No matter what, don't hold back, okay Gray-chan?" she said with a smirk. He laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"Of course, Amber. Any battle we have will be a fierce one indeed." then he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "Where did you go last night?" he asked quietly. Amber kissed him on the cheek and pulled away with a smile.

"I'll tell you when this is all over." He gave a nod, and that's when the team that came in first walked out, Sabertooth. Amber was ecstatic to see her brother again, and she gave a secret smile and a slight nod when they met eyes, he returned her smile slightly before looking ahead. Sting, although he didn't point it out for his friends sake, noticed the exchange and made a note to talk to this girl Amber at some point. And with that The announcers brought up the board with all the events on it. And thus the first event began. The teams selected their member for 'Hidden', Gray joined for Fairy Tail A when Lyon announced and seeing her two adoptive brother entering, Amber joined for Fairy Tail B.

The game quickly began, and Amber immediately formed a strategy. When the copies showed up, she analyzed their movements and blended into the crowd, watching for anyone using magic. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rufus standing on top of one of the buildings, she figured he was up to something, so she kept on her way. She ran into Eve as he used his snow magic and she held her breath, realizing what she was doing. Lucky for her, her training with Ur kept her from feeling cold. After he had knocked his visible opponents down, she saw the mage from Raven Tail getting ready to attack, so she charged her ice magic in each palm and jumped in between as they were about to hit and knocked both of them down before she quickly ran into the crowd and disappeared again. She hid for a while and saw Rufus do a long ranged attack on everyone, excluding her. She saw the Raven Tail mage jump up and try and attack Rufus, but he was swiftly knocked down. They were in the last five minutes and most people were tied for the higher ranks, Amber being on the bottom of that. She jumped up and made her way to Rufus. He stood there waiting as she faced him before he finally spoke.

"You didn't get hit by my Memory Make. You are both good at hiding and hiding your true magic." Amber smirk with a light laugh before swirling her 'true magic' around her left fist. She met his eyes with a dark glare and jumped forward. She had been instructed not to go all out by both the first and third masters, so she only used the power she needed to stay on par with him. They fought for almost five minutes straight before someone tried to interrupt us. Rufus quickly knocked him down and I tried to attack him while his back was turned. I went through him and stopped myself from falling off the building, and as the last few seconds ticked by, Rufus held a sword tightly to my throat, making it bleed slightly, and as the last second ticked off, he rammed the butt of his sword into the back of my skull, knocking me out and taking a point, knocking me into second to last.

I woke up to the sound of the crowd bashing on Fairy Tail, more specifically, Gray. I slowly stood up with my hair covering my face as a dark aura surrounded me. Natsu froze as he noticed, and the rest of my guild mates backed off, knowing what was coming. I heard Makarov yelling at me to calm down, but it was too late. My magic burst across the field, knocking everyone on the ground, along with a few people in the stands, down to the ground. The arena went silent as my magic calmed down, and I faced the entirety of the masses as I yelled so everyone could hear.

"Fairy Tail has lost it's touch over the years, I'll admit that. But it's strongest mages are back, so we will show every single damn one of you," she said pointing to the guilds "That we're still as strong, and even stronger than we were seven years ago. So, if anyone of you has issues with my guild and wish to complain, come find me, and I'll show you the true power of a Fairy Tail mage!" she yelled as she held out her left are, charging a lot of her magic into the spinning storm, starting to bring dust and paper towards it. All of a sudden, it stopped. And Amber walked towards the doors that led out of the arena and left. After the crowd started slowly talking again, she returned unnoticed by the outsiders to her guild mates. As the battle were announced and Lucy was brought out to fight in the first battle, Amber walked over and gave her a huge hug and whispered in her ear.

"Give them hell, after all, you are Fairy Tail's true light." I gave her a small smile as I pulled away and stood next to the masters. When she hopped down and Amber heard the crowd belittling her. She felt her anger begin to rise again, but the Makarov grabbed her hand and shook his head. She let out a sigh and headed towards the exit "I can't handle this right now…" She muttered before she was finally gone. She found a park and sat down at the swings, closing her eyes and calming herself. When she heard a rustling, she opened her eyes to see the sun setting and Rogue standing in front of her with a worried look. He sat down on the swing next to her.

"Are you alright, Amber?" he asked quietly. I shook my head silently. "That was quite a show out there, I didn't know you had so much magic. I remember you being powerful as children, but I never expected you to become that powerful." he said with a small laugh.

"Trust me, that was only a part of my magic." he lost his balance on the swing and fell backwards. As he recover, he met my eyes with his shocked ones.

"...What?" he questioned.

"I'm the third or fourth strongest mage in the guild. The first of course being Makarov, then Gildarts, although he could probably beat the Master. But I've never fought him so I just assume he's stronger, and then when I was younger, before I was taken again, me and Erza were almost really close to being the same level, me being slightly stronger, so I have no idea now." I finished looking up towards the sky

"Damn." she looked back to see Sting looking at her shocked. Amber sent him a glare and he quickly hide behind Rogue.

"What are you doing here." She growled

"The guild was wondering where he was, and they asked me to go find him. I figured he'd be with you anyway so I made sure no one else went searching." My glare quickly disappeared and I gave him a warm smile.

"Well thank you for that. I'm Amber by the way. Amber Cheney." She said holding out her hand. He slowly walked forward and shook her hand.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe."

"Well it's a pleasure to actually meet you. Ryos told me a little about you." he gave her a small smile before turning towards his friend.

"We should be getting back, you know how they are." Rogue gave a solemn nod before turning to Amber and giving her a smile. She ran forward and jumped into his hug and her caught her and spun her around a few times, making her laugh. "Hopefully when this is all over, we'll be able to spend some more time together." He said, she gave a quick nod before pushing him towards Sting.

"Well you guys should get going, I don't want you guys to get in trouble." they both gave a nod and turned around to leave, before they got too far she yelled

"Hey Sting!" he turned around with a questioning look. "For the rest of the games you better take care of my little brother, got that?" He let out a loud laugh before he nodded with a huge smile. Then they turned around and left. Amber went and sat on the swings again and though back to earlier that day, when she had woken up and heard what the crowd had been saying. She new Gray, and she knew what was probably going through his head right now, and it tore her apart. They had known eachother for years now, and she didn't know quite when, but somewhere along the road she had admitted that she was absolutely in love with him. She looked up towards the sky, smiling as she sang a little part of a song she knew.

 _I'll think of you, when I dream._

 _So when it's dark, you'll be with me._

 _And no matter where we are, we can look up to the stars,_

 _And I will think of you as I dream…._

She looked back down and saw Gray standing in front of her with a slight smile. "That's the song I taught you when we were little." he said. I gave a nod and patted the swing next to me.

"Do you want to sing it together for old time's sake?" I asked. He took a seat on the swing and nodded.

 _I'll think of you as I go_

 _So when I leave, you're not alone_

 _And no matter where we are, we will never be that far_

 _'Cause I will think of you as I go_

She started with a smile holding out her hand and they swung together, he grabbed it and continued.

 _I'll think of you as I dream_

 _So when it's dark, you'll be with me._

 _And no matter where we are, we can look up to the stars._

 _And I will think of you as I dream._

He continued on letting go of her hand and jumping off the swing, motioning for her to join him.

 _Oh, it's a long and winding road_

 _But you don't have to walk alone._

 _'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart_

 _And I will think of you as I go._

Their voices blended together as She jumped off and grabbed both of his hands.

 _I'll think of you when I'm down_

 _When my heart is on the ground_

 _And I will never lose my way even if the skies are grey_

 _'Cause I will think of you when I'm down_

 _Oh, it's a long and winding road_

 _But you don't have to walk alone._

 _'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart_

 _And I will think of you as I go._

 _Oh, it's a long and winding road_

 _But you don't have to walk alone._

 _'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart_

 _And I will think of you as I go._

We sang the last three parts together, slowly getting closer and closer until we were chest to chest as the last word rang out. She met his eyes and saw the sadness still wandering around his eyes. Amber gave a smile and pulled him into a hug. She whispered in his ear as she felt strong feelings of love wash over her.

"I want to tell you something, Gray, but you have to promise me that you won't say anything." she whispered. They were standing under a tree and Amber tapped his eyelid lightly, and he closed his eyes. She took a breath before she stepped on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He stood there shocked slightly, before he pulled her closer, making her gasp and he took the opportunity, pushing his tongue into her mouth as well as pushing her against the tree. He overpowered her easily, which she enjoyed. They like to mess around as kids, and she had always loved it when he showed that he was a man, even if she was older than him, she loved him showing power over her. Lyon was the only person she had ever told about her feelings for Gray, and they both agreed that she would most likely be the dominant one in public, but when it came to their private, intimate moments, he would show her who was really dominant. They were right. They broke apart gasping, and she knew what was coming. He was upset with what happened earlier and he thought he was weak, so he would reject her for 'her own good'. When he started to speak, she put a finger against his lips, holding back her tears.

"I know what you're going to say, Gray...you don't have to say anything." and with that she ducked under his arm and dashed towards where she was staying with the guild and locked herself in the room she was sharing with Lucy. She fell against the door and fell to the floor, the tears finally coming. Lucy rushed over and pulled her into a hug, asking what was wrong. After a few minutes of Amber crying on Lucy's shoulder, she finally spoke up.

"You know, when me, Lyon, and Gray were training together, Lyon promised he would walk me down the aisle when I got married, he would always talk about it in front of Gray and he would push us together. Back then, I always thought it was an accident when he pushed one of us into the other, but when I looked back, I realised he was screwing with us. I always had nightmares when I was younger, and I would always go to one of them when I couldn't fall back asleep. And when ever I would go find Lyon, we would get closer and closer. I eventually told him about my feelings for Gray…" Lucy gasped and Amber gave a small smile. "I've loved him for so long..." She whispered. "I was sitting in the park and he found me. He taught me this song when we were young say that no matter where we were we would always be together because we would always keep each other in our hearts. We would always sing it together, and that's what we did...and we just kept getting closer and closer. After we were done, I kissed him, and he kissed back. When we pulled away, I told him I loved him and then ran…" She held her head in her hands. "He would never accept me with what happened today, I know how he thinks, he thinks he's week so even if he did love me back, he would think he was too weak to take care of me…" She cried harder and Lucy pulled her into a tight hug.

"It'll be okay sweetie, I bet you'll just have to give him a few days and then he'll come up to you and kiss you infront of everyone." Amber let out a laugh before she shyly asked "Could you stay with me tonight? I don't have anyone else to go to…" She said softly.

Lucy gave her a sweet smile and pulled me up, pulling her to the bed where she laid down and rested Amber's head on her chest, she started humming a song and she quickly fell asleep. As Amber's breath evened out, Lucy thought to herself

 _She's so strong and she maybe be on the older side of our age, but she must not have been able to act like a child when she was that age. I guess everyone need someone to take care of them sometimes, no matter how strong or old they are._

She smiled as she continued humming a little long, slightly stroking Amber's hair as she saw her face loose years, her face suddenly seeming like a child's.

"You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, Amber." Lucy laid down next to her friend, still hugging her, and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain pink haired dragon slayer.


	5. Chapter 4-Sacrifice and Love

**ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS! FYI, a little steamy (very slight) at the end of this one. Please favorite, follow, and review as it brings me great joy to know people love my work.**

 **Special thanks to-GrayBlueEyedBelle**

 **Your reviews are what brought this chapter so quick, I love them so much. You say how much you enjoy my writing as well as point out little flaws. I couldn't ask for a better review. Thank you for your support on the original version of this story, as well as this version. I cannot explain how much it means to me. Thanks you from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sacrifice and Love**

Days two and three of the games passed rather easily, well, excluding the whole incident with Raven Tail and Laxus, and now it was the fourth day. Fairy Tail had earned some respect from the crowd, but they still had a long ways to go. With the help of Lucy, Amber was also able to avoid Gray. On the fourth day, the Naval Battle was announced. Amber hopped into the sphere for Fairy Tail B along with the other contestants. She and Lucy decided to work together to try and knock everyone else out so that Fairy Tail would have the two top spots. As the timer was set set, the two of them launched their attacks, easily knocking two people out. Amber knocked out two others and it was just her, Minerva, and Lucy. When Amber saw a cruel smirk start to appear on her face, she jumped in front of Lucy, taking the blow while also pushing her out of the sphere. Amber screamed as the heat hit her. She vaguely heard the five minute rule and she remembered what the first master had told her.

If she used her to point she would be able to beat Minerva, her father would track her down and it would cause serious damage to her body if she lost control. So she made a choice. She would last long enough so that her team could get second place.

She felt another wave hit her but she held in her scream, she glared at Minerva and it was returned with a smirk. She was hit with another attack and almost set out of the sphere, but she stopped herself by casting and ice barrier that she slammed into. As she looked up and saw Minerva smirking, she finally spoke out.

"I won't give up. My family is relying on me to win this, so not matter what you throw at me, I'll take every hit!" She said glaring at the Sabertooth mage. Minerva let out a cruel laugh and set a massive attack that set her flying, when Minerva caught her from flying out and kicked her hard, the flashbacks began to surface. She saw men, holding heated metal rods and swords around her as she was beaten. She felt Minerva's attacks as if they were the heated swords that pierced her skin and the rods they dragged across her back in symbols they hoped would work for a spell. With a minute and a half left, she lost consciousness. Lucy sat in shock and in tears underneath the sphere as she watched her friend being beaten to death, all the while with half of the Sabertooth team laughing. Gray stood frozen as he watched his best friend reliving her worst nightmares, even Lyon was ready to jump up and stop the fight, if it wasn't for his guild mates holding him back.

As the timer struck zero, Minerva threw Amber out of the sphere. Snapping out of their shock, Gray and Natsu flew forward, catching their friend before she could hit the ground. Natsu was yelling at Minerva as Erza jumped down, and Gray was trying to see if Amber would wake up. As Minerva came out of the bubble, Natsu was ready to attack her, but three of the Sabertooth mages blocked his way, Sting doing so for the sake of appearances and to get a closer look at Amber. He froze when he didn't hear a heartbeat, Natsu, being to distracted, didn't notice. He ran forward and felt her neck for a pulse and found none. He looked around yelling

"We need a medic right now!" Thoughts were flying through his head as he tried to think of a way to get her heart to start beating again. They could perform CPR, she had at least three broken ribs. He looked around and saw Laxus and he yelled at him to get down there. When everyone finally realized what was happening, Laxus was down in a flash, kneeling next to his friend. He told everyone to back away except Wendy and Sherria who were working on healing Amber. They back off after they healed her ribs so that when he push down slightly, it's didn't kill her faster. After two shocks, her heart was beating again and she was barely breathing. Sting still looking shocked, grabbed Rogue and dragged him to the infirmary where they were going to wait for Amber. The two young girl kept a steady stream of healing magic even when she was placed on stretcher and the medics ran her towards the infirmary. Erza held back natsu as she glared at the rest of the Sabertooth mages.

"I don't care if you're the strongest guild in Fiore. I will only say one thing." she growled "You have made enemies of the worst guild to anger." Everyone stopped as ice began to coat the ground and Gray stood up, radiating a dark aura.

"The reason she didn't fight back was because she can't with out putting everyone she cares about in danger. If she had free reign, you wouldn't have made it past the first ten seconds. But you did something unforgivable, not just the fact you torchered her." He growled, glaring and walking to stand next to Erza. "You made her relive her worst nightmares. The seven years we were missing didn't pass for us, so two months before Tenrou happened, she came back to the guild after three years of us thinking she was dead. She had been kidnapped and tortured for those three years. Excluding the time we were asleep, it's only been five months since she escaped that hell. And you just put her through that again. You are the worst person imaginable, and we will make sure you pay for what you have done to the person we love." He growled.

With that, the guild members hurried towards the infirmary and found the two Sabertooth mages sitting outside the room, Rogue holding his head in his hands. Natsu growled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. Sting spoke up for his friend.

"They'll explain everything once he sees her, just please let him see her." Sting said quietly. Just then the doors opened and Wendy waved everyone in. They stood around the room seeing her in much better shape than she was before. When she moaned in her sleep and looked like she was about to wake up, Rogue ran forward and grabbed her hand, kneeling next to the bed as she slowly opened her eyes. When she looked over and saw Rogue, she smiled, but she quickly grew shocked.

"What are you doing here!" She yelled as she also saw the others there.

"I couldn't go without making sure you were alright, if Sting hadn't heard your heart stop…." He trailed off. She smile and pulled him up so he was laying on her chest. She kiss his head and lightly patted his hair.

"Well it's beating now." She whispered. Rogue wrapped his arms tightly around her middle and softly started crying. After a few minutes, he pulled away and the guild was asking questions.

"How the hell do you know each other?" Natsu growled. Amber laughed, resting her head and her brothers shoulders. Gray looked between the two before it finally struck him.

"He's your brother." He gasped with wide eyes. Amber gave a happy nod. "He had to tell Sting because he knew he would ask and go searching for answers if he didn't tell him. We decided not to tell anyone else because of the complication between guilds." She finished. Mira walked over and hugged Sting. When she pulled away she was crying.

"Thank you, for protecting her in the best way you could. Also, if it wasn't for you, she'd be dead now. We owe you our thanks." she said bowing. Amber curled into her brother's side and soon fell back asleep with a smile on her face. Soon the group left for the double battles, Natsu vowing that no matter what their connections to Amber were, that he would still kick their asses for the sake of Fairy Tail. Needless to say, he won their battle. Amber slept through to the next day, after 'The Grand Magic Game' had begun. All throughout that time though, Lucy helped Gray plan behind almost everyone's back.

When Amber woke up, she heard the cheering. Despite her sore body, she pushed herself out of bed and stumbled out to where her guild was sitting. She pushed her way to the front row and saw Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, and Gray easily knock out Minerva. Sting walked over to the group, with numerous injuries, and kneeled before them.

"Thanks you, I surrender." Was all he said. The city they were fighting in disappeared, and the teams stood together looking up at the scoreboard. The crowd burst into cheers as Fairy Tail was revealed to be rank one once again. Amber felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she watched the merged Fairy Tail team form a huge group hug. Lucy walked over and gave her a side hug before yelling out

"Hey Laxus!" he looked up with a smile that grew when he saw Amber. He teleported up and grabbed her, taking her back down and setting her in front of Gray. He forced everyone to back off as Gray blushed slightly. When he saw her start to fall, he quickly ran forward and caught her. they just so happened to be standing in the middle of the arena.

"You know, Amber, you never let me speak that night." he said with a smirk. Amber looked away with a blush.

"I knew what you were going to say…" she replied. He lightly grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"No, you didn't." and with that he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The hand that held her chin, stroked her cheek softly before making it's way down to rest on her hip. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer before picking her up and spinning her around a few times. When he pulled away, she had a shocked expression while he had a huge smile. "I love you to, Amber. I've loved you ever since the night you told me what your nightmares were about when we were children. And every time you came to me for comfort, every smile, every laugh, every little thing you did over the years, I fell deeper and deeper in love with you." He reached up and gently caught the tears that were slowly sliding down from her eyes. "So, with that said, can I call you mine?" he asked.

Amber nodded after a few seconds of shock, before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. When she pulled away she stated "I've always been yours, since the first day you let me sleep with you after my nightmares." she cried lightly. The crowd cheered and 'Awed' at the sight of the new couple. And with that Gray picker Amber up bridal style, and carried her back to the inn they were staying at after Wendy healed the rest of her wounds along with Sherria. There were no physical marks except for a few bruises and her body was still sore. As they reached the inn, he took her to the room he shared with Natsu and locked the door after laying her gently on the bed. He walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed before quietly asking.

"Do you trust me?" he said, knowing she knew what she meant. All mages can claim the one they love, the claim runs deeper for dragon slayers though. She nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her. He leaned over her and she whispered.

"Claim me in every sense of the word, Gray. You are the only one I could ever love." And with that They spent the night together claiming each other as their own. Gray marked her neck with an icy blue four leaf ice looking flower on her neck, while Gray had a midnight purple bird on left back shoulder. After so many years, the two lovers were finally one.


End file.
